


Sick Boyfriends

by RebeccaHaskell



Series: Sick boyfriend, [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hey love help looking for beta and editor still.Shorts fics between Oliver and Marcus.Marcus gets sick. Oliver has big heart. After Hogwarts.





	Sick Boyfriends

Oliver loved everything about Marcus. They were sleeping together in Oliver bed, Marcus father was out of jail, and Marcus didn’t feel safe around his family at the moment.

Marcus was a cute fucker, and Oliver loved everything about him. They were together for reason, and after Oliver put Marcus though the past year, he can share his home with Marcus.

“You’re thinking too much,” whispered Marcus.

“Sorry, I was just feeling shitty thinking about how I treated you in the past.”

“Yeah babe, I know, but that was ages ago. I love you,” smiled Marcus, looking at his boyfriend. “I love you so much, more then anyone.”

Oliver laughed, “Oh really?”

“Well, I really love your dick too, but that’s a different story,”

Oliver laughed again.

“I love you too, I love you so darn much it hurts.”

“Good, can we go to sleep?”

“Dude, it’s like 8 pm.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m fucking tired, this job is killing me.”

Marcus worked at the meat packing facility, and he fucking hated it. But it was a real job he needed. He was really proud of Oliver's for being an famous Qudditch. He loved Oliver after all the shit they’ve been through together. It was rocky for a few years, with a few breaks ups but now everything was fitting together.

Oliver was an early morning person, where Marcus worked nights so it was good. He hated getting up early, and Marcud . 

His parents was gone most of the time and came around once a month, as they work over states Sometimes, it was just his sister Jenny, Oliver and Marcus. Occasionally, his mum stayed with them.

Marcus wasn’t feeling great and wasn’t telling Oliver. He knew better, but he got back to fixing lunch for the Oliver and Jenny . .

“Dude, are you okay?” asked Pucey looking at his best friend,. Purcy was with them today.

“Shit, not really dude, I feel fucking sick right now.”

“Then how come you’re up?” asked Pucey.

“Cause Oliver had home game . Then I got to go to work.”

“Dude, you’re about to pass the fuck out, man, you got to lay down,” said Pucey.

Pucey was always the caring type. He always had a good heart in their family.

“Nah, I’m fucking fine, but could someone stay here when Oliver gets back home?” asked Marcus.

“Sure, Bro,” smiled Pucey.

Pucey always thought that his best friend had biggest heart and caring soul. He loved too deeply and the same with him- both of them had too big of hearts in such ugly world they lived in.

Pucey smiled, as he was helping Marcus clean the house. Pucey started picking things up and both best friends started to help. He began to get ready for work, but he was still feeling shitty as dizzy waves hit him, making him hold onto the door to bathroom.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, even when Oliver and him were fucking he got hit with a dizzy wave, making him feel like he was going to puke, but he never told anyone - not even Oliver.

He said his goodbyes to his best friend Oliver should be home around in an hour or so, around 8.

Oliver smiled when he got text from Marcus saying, “I love you babe, the house is clean, no word from your sisters. My best friends came by today and helped See you in the afternoon.”

Oliver texted back, “Love you too babe <3 and miss you. You okay? And that’s great that your best friend are around. See you in the afternoon.”

Oliver got another text from Pucey, “Oliver, you boyfriend is a dumbass.”

Oliver laughed and texted back, “Why?”

Pucey: “Because he is fucking sick.”

Oliver: “Yeah, Jenny and myself were sick, and now Marcus, huh?”

Pucey Yeah, he was running around doing shit when he should’ve been resting. He was going to get sick.”

Oliver: “I know, he won’t rest - you know how he is.”

They both did. Both knew Marcus was an over thinker, he did things to the breaking point. He always was there for everyone in the family.


End file.
